Love doomed from the start
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Some one-shots about Meg and John gregory. Their love. Their meeting, walking in the garden, arguments... Generally, the time they spend together. Warning; some are very fluffy. Don't read if you don't like fluffy stuff.


**Well, hello everyone. I will start this story by clarifying I don't own the Wardstone Chronicles. Joseph Delaney does. Also, I would like to inform you ( very formal talk, yeah:P) that I probably won't post a new chapter of these one-shots everyday, since I have other stories to work on. Right now, I have about four stories that are all one-shots about different book series. I mainly use one-shots for inspiration. Somehow, writing one-shots makes me very inspired, which helps me with the two actual stories ( not just one-shots) I am writing currently. Anyway, my point is that I won't update this every day. Hope you enjoy this!**

John smiled while he studied her. Studied her blonde hair, milky skin and smile. Studied her expression, behavior and the way she walked around the garden.

She waved at him and he kept smiling, even when his gaze fell on her pointy shoes and he was once reminded of what exactly he was keeping in his house. A lamia witch. An enemy, or supposed enemy of him. A dangerous creature that wouldn't hesiate to kill when it was needed. _B_

_ut I can't let her go. I love her too much for that. And she hasn't harmed anyone since I took her in _he though while strudying her.

She was gathering herbs for one of her potions. John didn't like it , to say the least, but he hadn't been able to convince her to stop practising magic and live like a regular person. She refused to stop using magic and making potions. It was a part of her. And it had been the fundation for a lot of debates the past weeks. Past weeks that were filled with happiness, but also with small arguments and reminders of their differences.

They had such different standards, ideas and morals after all. Meg was a lamia witch, not even human. She would kill an innocent being if it was necessary for some reason and feel no guilt about it. John would kill if it was inevitable, but feel immense guilt about it. Meg would use magic. John would never, not even to save his own life. John fought for humans, even when they didn't like him and he didn't like them. Meg fought against humans, sometimes even when she liked them and they liked her.

There were so many differences between them , so many things that concerned John. But whenever he looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, he forgot everything except her. He forgot his duties, his responsebilities, the differences between him and the danger of living with her. He would sacrifice anything to be with her, he knew.

It frightened him. He had never felt like this before. He had never felt these strong feelings before. But what frightened him most, was that he had lost all control. He could no longer say he would do anything for the county; he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice her, he feared. She was was more important than anything now. He had lost control of his life and could no longer keep all his promises. Like his promise to fight the dark. She was part of the dark, even when they both acted like she wasn't.

He almost wished he could stop loving her, which would solve so many problems, but he couldn't. He could never stop loving her, he knew. It was impossible. He loved her more than anything, more than his own life and soul. How could he stop a feeling so strong and overwhelming?

He knew he had done something wrong; that there was a chance it would have been better to throw her in a pit, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. And he still wouldn't.

He would rather jump into the pit himself than put her in it. He couldn't live without her anymore. He needed her. He needed her company. It made his life and job so much easier. It made him happy and carefree. It made him smile like he hadn't in a really long time. He simply couldn't do without her anymore. She was as significant as oxygen now.

His parents, friends and master had always tried to keep him save, to learn him what was really dangerous so he could stay away from it or knew when and how to fight it, but they hadn't anticipated one thing.

They hadn't anticipated he would be the danger. Because he was. He wasn't strong enough to stop this relationship, this relationship that had a big possebility of ending in misery, of ending with tragedy and heartbreak. A relationship that was prohibited, that was unholy.

John knew all of it. He knew this might be the most dangerous thing he could ever do in his life. He knew Meg was more dangerous than everyone else. Not because she was a lamia witch. Not because she could use dark magic against him. Not because she was strong enough to snap a tree in half. No, but because he was in love with her. She could hurt him more than anyone else and all she had to do in order to cause him the greatest misery of his life, was leave him.

John knew it. John knew the danger and the risks he was taking. But she smiled at him and he couldn't bring himself to care. Because he had her. And he knew that she was worth any risk, any pain and any danger that existed. She was worth anything. Because she was everything to him.

Meg waved at him and beckoned him forward and he immediately stood and walked towards her. Her basket was filled with different herbs, which would be used to make potions. Potions that could either heal or kill. Destroy or create. Herbs that were like her; they could be used for both. They could be used for evil and good. She could use her talents and powers for evil and good. It was a choose above everything. She could choose her fate and place. The light or the dark.

She smiled at him, her eyes filled with misschief. " Where are you thinking about John? You look conflicted".

John smiled at her, enjoying the sound of her voice. Of all the beauty she possessed, all the talents she had, he loved her voice the most. It was enchanting. More beautiful than anything he had ever heard.

He smiled back at her, determined to enjoy every fleeting second he got to spend with her. " I was just thinking. Thinking about us, about the past weeks. About this whole situation".

Meg bit her lip and looked down. " Do you want me to leave?" she whispered. He could hear the hurt in her voice. She obviously feared he would say yes. But he never would. He couldn't.

He lifted her chin, smiling. " Of course not. I want you to stay. I just worry sometimes Meg, but I will be all right. _We _will be all right".

Meg smiled at him and kissed him, her kisses sweet as always. " Great. And now help me carry these back to the house. I need to add them to my potion or dry them".

John carried the basket and they walked towards the house. " Where do you need them for? What are you making?" he asked.

She smiled at him. " Just a potion. You will see".

She looked more beautiful than ever, now the sun was shining. It made her hair glow golden. She looked like a goddess. John looked at her and he knew; she was worth all the trouble she would give. Because she would give even more happiness to him.


End file.
